1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for detecting an object using pulsed light.
2. Background of the Invention
A known system for detecting objects in a region adjacent an elevator doorway is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,687. The system utilizes a plurality of diodes that emit light into the region and a plurality of photodiodes that receives the light reflected from an object in the region and generates signals responsive thereto. The signals are sampled a predetermined number of times. If the lowest value sampled signal reaches a predetermined constant threshold, an object detection signal is generated.
The known system, however, has several drawbacks that would make its use in automotive vehicles disadvantageous. For example, in foggy road conditions, a large portion of transmitted light from a light transmitter would be reflected back toward a light detector proximate the transmitter. The amplitude of the signal generated by the light detector would be relatively high and could be greater than a constant threshold. value (used for detecting objects at large distances from the vehicle). Thus, when the signal is greater than the constant threshold value due to fog, the known system would inadvertently indicate a solid object was detected.
Still further, if the constant threshold value for detecting objects were set to a relatively large value—to avoid false object detections due to fog—the known system would be unable to detect large objects at relatively large distances in front of a vehicle. In particular, these objects would have a low intensity return light pulse resulting in a relatively small signal amplitude. Thus, when the signal amplitude is less than the relatively large constant threshold value, no detection of the object would occur.
Thus, because the known system does not vary its detection sensitivity based on a distance (or elapsed travel time) of the light pulse, the system would be unable to detect objects at relatively large distances. Further, the known system would also falsely indicate detection of an object in fog conditions.
The inventors herein have recognized that there is thus a need for a system that can vary its detection sensitivity to detect objects at relatively large distances and to detect objects in fog conditions.